First
by Evandar
Summary: A collection of six fluffy drabbles that were written for a challenge. HO, BR, YY, MM, SJ, NM shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

First Kiss

Evandar

Honda/Otogi

PG-13

195 words

Otogi's eyes widened in shock as Honda shoved him up against the lockers that lined the school corridors, but before he could protest, a warm pair of lips was pressed against his own. The kiss was brief and gentle – a surprising contrast to the shove – but a second after it had started, those lips were gone. Otogi raised a trembling hand to his mouth and stared after Honda. Anger welled up within him, who did Honda think he was? His hand clenched into a fist and he raced after the other boy. It was Honda's turn to be slammed against the lockers this time.

"What was that about?" Otogi demanded hotly.

"What are you talking about?" Honda snapped back.

"The kiss, stupid. What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Honda growled. "I like you, you thick-headed narcissist."

Otogi glared at him, but it wasn't for the insult. This wasn't exactly how he had imagined them confessing their feelings for each other, but it would have to do.

"Well next time you feel like kissing me, shark-head, do it properly," he sneered as he pulled Honda down into a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own YuGiOh! and I write about the characters for none profitable, recreational purposes.

First Date

Evandar

Seto/Jou

PG-13

431 words

Jou frowned as he walked down the street, thinking of what he had to do. Lately his friends had been sending him out on a series of blind dates in the hope that he would no longer be the singleton in the group. Despite disliking their pity, he knew they were only looking out for him, and he really couldn't say "no" to Yugi's Puppy Eyes of Doom™ – how Yami stood up to that, he had no idea – nor did he have the heart to just stand the guys and girls up. He had developed a pattern of treating them to a meal or a movie, and then gently telling them that he was interested in someone else. His excuse was true, but Jou had come to terms with the fact that Kaiba Seto would never see him as anything other than a "dumb mutt", and that his chances with the young CEO were zero to none.

His biggest problem with his little pattern was the looks of hurt and confusion that he received every time he let his date down. It was wearing him down, and he knew that soon he would have to stand up to Yugi and his PEoD™ if he wanted to keep his sanity in tact. This, he swore to himself, would be the last time, and this time he wouldn't even sit through their blatant attempts to woo him. He would just tell them he wasn't interested and leave.

He entered the restaurant and was told that his date had already arrived before he was led to the table at the back of the restaurant, set in a secluded corner. He didn't look at the person he was led towards; he didn't want to see their happiness at his arrival, or their disappointment at his let down.

"Look," he said. "I'm sorry but I'm just not…"

A powerful, long-fingered hand gripped his chin and forced him to look up. The person waiting for him was tall and thin, with short sable hair and deep blue eyes.

"Kaiba…" he breathed, and Kaiba nodded.

"Now, are you sure you want to finish that sentence?" Kaiba purred.

"Heh, uh, no, actually," Jou replied, grinning weakly. "I thought you were someone else."

Two years later, as he packed up his things to move into the Kaiba mansion, he asked Yugi what had made him try to set him up with Seto.

"Well, actually, he volunteered," Yugi answered, grinning. "And since you had already been out with everyone else in the class who was willing, we gave it a shot."


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! and I make no money from writing about the characters.

Note: The dialogue for this drabble was lifted straight from the seventh manga, where Yami no Yugi and Yami no Bakura are playing a table-top RPG, and Yugi & co have been sealed into lead game pieces. If you haven't read the manga, I really recommend it.

First Meeting

Evandar

Yami/Yugi

PG-13

463 words

Yugi had always known that the Puzzle was special, but he had never really known why until he had solved it. Since then he had been happier than ever before, despite the blackouts he had started to suffer from.

Yugi wasn't sure when he had started to suspect that he was sharing his body with someone else, but ever since he had slotted that final piece into place, he knew he had never been alone. Yugi could feel it, the presence, lingering in the back of his mind. It was warm and inviting, and occasionally when thoughts slipped through, the presence showed himself – for it was definitely male – to be intelligent and proud, though gentle and caring towards Yugi and those dear to him.

Recently, Yugi had been able to feel what the presence was feeling in addition to his own emotions. The experience was proving to be interesting in the very least, but he was glad to know that there was someone in the world who was more confused by algebra than him…even if it was the voice in his head. This experience had also told him that the spirit was in love with Yugi. Yugi, who usually preferred girls, was flattered by the spirit's feelings, but he had to wonder what kind of relationship the spirit thought they could have. After all, the spirit didn't have a physical form and Yugi couldn't exactly kiss or hold hands with himself.

But despite the fact that they were growing closer, Yugi had never actually met his other self face-to-face and he couldn't help but be jealous of Anzu, Jou and Honda – even Kaiba! – who had met him. It was irritating to say the least.

But when he heard Bakura gasp in shock, Yugi forgot all about his being trapped in a lead game-piece and the danger that he and his friends were in. He turned around and looked up to see a taller – at the moment, much taller – and better looking version of himself smirking at Bakura. He had crimson eyes, rather than Yugi's violet, and spikier hair with more blonde running through it, but other than that they were the same.

'The other me', Yugi thought as he stared up at the Puzzle's spirit. 'This is the first time we've met.'

The spirit turned his gaze to him, and that triumphant smirk softened into a gentle smile.

'Yes!' the spirit agreed, his deep voice resounding in Yugi's head. 'You put your life on the line to fight with your friends. That courage brought us together.'

Yugi smiled back up at him. The spirit was kind and brave, and as he looked at him for the first time, deep down Yugi realised that he could grow to love his other self in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers. Please remember that I do not own YuGiOh! and I make no profit from writing about these characters.

First Movement

Evandar

Noa/Mokuba

378 words

PG-13

The experiment was so dangerous that if it failed, Noa could have been lost forever. It was also illegal and so highly unethical that if they were found out then the Kaiba brothers would be spending the rest of their lives behind bars.

It had been started years ago by Gozaburo, but he had only got as far as cloning his son's cells and starting to grow a new body for the mind he had uploaded into the Kaiba Corp mainframe. In the end, once he had realised that his younger was wasting away in grief over his virtual boyfriend, Seto had been the one to suggest that they complete the experiment and give Noa life again.

The black haired teenager was sitting watching the weak body that hung suspended in the glass tube, waiting for any sign of movement that would show Noa's mind was settling in. Behind him, Seto was sitting at the computer, studying the download intently and making sure that all was going smoothly. They had been sitting in the lab for hours without a break, and yet Mokuba did not feel tired; he was running on pure adrenaline.

Suddenly, there was a twitch and Mokuba leapt out of his seat. He pressed one of his hands to the glass urgently. He could not have imagined it.

"Come on Noa," he whispered. "Do it again, just clench your fist. I know you can do it, Noa. Come on!"

There was nothing for a few moments and Mokuba felt his heart begin tosink. Maybe he had imagined it after all… But then, Noa's hand clenched into a fist before relaxing again slowly. Mokuba released a shout of joy and punched the air.

"Seto!" he cried. "It worked! He moved!"

"Thank God," his brother murmured smiling, still not tearing his eyes away from the screen in front of him.

But his brother could barely hear him; he was too busy staring at the floating body of his boyfriend, his heart filling with hope. Soon his beloved Noa would be back among the living, in reality, and they could be together properly. Silently, Mokuba swore to himself that the first thing Noa would feel when he came round would be their lips pressed together in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers.

This is almost done, with only the Bakura/Ryou one left to go. With this I was starting with my second favourite, going through all the others, and I'll be ending with my favourite. Please remember that I only write these stories for fun, and that I make no money from them as I do not, and never will, own YuGiOh!

First Time

Evandar

Marik/Malik

PG-13

284 words

Marik curled up next to him with a soft sigh and Malik pulled him close, one hand winding its way through the soft blonde spikes of his yami's hair. He felt happy and content, but part of him still couldn't believe that they had finally done it, that he had finally lost his virginity to the man he loved.

It had taken them a while to get round to the physical side of their relationship; after Marik's return from the Shadow Realm, they had had plenty of problems to work through, like everyone's reactions to the dark spirit's return. Even now, Malik thought that his friends didn't fully trust the spirit, and to be honest, he couldn't blame them. He had been wary of him at first too, and Ishizu had thrown a fit.

But after they had got used to each other again, and after Malik had made it clear that there would be no attacking the Pharaoh, their romance had developed. At first, Ishizu hadn't really approved of their relationship; something just wasn't right about falling in love with the psychotic side of your personality given physical form. Malik liked to think she had become used to seeing them together, even if she did occasionally drop hints about him having to find a nice girl to carry on the family line with.

As for the long awaited sex? Malik grinned like an idiot and pressed a soft kiss to his darker half's temple. Things had definitely been worth the wait; it had been loving and gentle and perfect, and all that jazz, but there was one thing that he still couldn't get over. Who would have thought that Marik would be uke?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my reviewers. Well, this set of drabbles is done and dusted. I hope that you've enjoyed them. Please remember that I do not make any money from writing about YuGiOh! and that I have never claimed to own it.

First "I love you"

Evandar

Bakura/Ryou

PG-13

274 words

Ryou had never actually needed Bakura to say those 'three little words' because he already knew how the spirit felt. Besides, Bakura's actions spoke far louder than his words. Of course, Ryou, who was far more eloquent than his darker half, admitted his feelings every morning as he left for school with a "goodbye Bakura! I love you!"

His lover's silence on such matters as feelings didn't worry him, but it did make his friends wonder. Ryou knew that they were worried he was throwing his love away on someone who did not deserve or return it, but Ryou knew that Bakura was perfect for him. He was the one who knew the thief best after all.

Smiling, he unlocked the door to his house and entered. It had been a hard day at school and he had been given a mountain of homework to do. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed with his dark but unfortunately, that wasn't looking very likely.

"Bakura?" he called. "Are you in?"

There was no answer so Ryou sighed and continued into the living room. At first he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but on his second glance around the room he saw a small black velvet box lying on the table. Curiosity overcame him and, kneeling next to the table, he opened it to reveal a silver ring engraved with Hieroglyphics. He frowned and studied the ring closely until he realised what they said.

"Beloved of Bakura."

He didn't realise that he had spoken out loud until he heard his lover's voice from behind him.

"I just thought you should know."


End file.
